Penelope Blossom
Penelope Blossom - matka bliźniaków Jasona i Cheryl, oraz żona Cliffa Blossoma. W serialu Riverdale w jej rolę wciela się Nathalie Boltt. Wczesne Życie Penelope swoje najmłodsze lata spędziła w Sierocińcu Sióstr Miłosierdzia. Tam wybawieniem dla niej okazała się rodzina Blossomów, którzy zdecydowali się ją adoptować ze względu na kolor jej włosów. Następnie uczyła się w lokalnej szkole średniej, gdzie rywalizowała z Hermione Lodge. Później wyszła za mąż za Cliffa Blossoma i urodziła bliźniaki : Cheryl i Jasona. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Rozdział pierwszy: Brzeg rzeki * Rozdział drugi: Dotyk zła * Rozdział trzeci: Dubler * Rozdział czwarty: Ostatni seans * Rozdział piąty: Jądro ciemności * Rozdział siódmy: Samotność * Rozdział ósmy: Outsiderzy * Rozdział dziewiąty: Wielkie złudzenie * Rozdział jedenasty: Powrót do przyszłości * Rozdział dwunasty: Anatomia mordercy * Rozdział trzynasty: Słodkie życie po śmierci Sezon 2 * Rozdział czternasty: pocałunek przed śmiercią * Osobowość Penelopa jest zimną manipulantką. Pomimo pozornej miłości do syna, Jasona i męża, Clifforda, Penelopa zdaje się gardzić Cheryl traktuje ją ze szczególną oschłością. Często rani słowami córkę. Jej zdolności manipulacji ukazała przekupując Archiego różnymi prezentami by towarzyszył Cheryl. Wdowa po Cliffordzie jest również bardzo próżna ,w czasie wznieconego przez córkę pożaru próbowała ratować cenne przedmioty za cenę własnego zdrowa. Mimo wszystko, Penelopa ma bardziej wrażliwą stronę, pokazuje ją, gdy chodzi o Jasona. Płakała wiele razy po śmierci syna. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Po dowiedzeniu się o zaginięciu syna,Jasona Penelope i Clifford przyłączyli się do władz lokalnych w celu odzyskania córki, Cheryl, która wypłynęła z Jasonem, znad brzegu rzeki Sweetwater. Próbowała uspokoić Cliffa, gdy stał się agresywny wobec policji, ponieważ nie znaleźli syna, pomimo przepłynięcia rzeki. Ostatecznie ciało Jason'a wypłynęło u brzegów Sweetwater. Penelope, Cliffa i Cheryl sprowadzono do kostnicy, aby zidentyfikować ciało Jasona. Kiedy szmatka została zdjęta mu z głowy Penelope i Cheryl odwróciły się z thumb|Rodzina Blossomów identyfikuje ciało syna. przerażenia. Pomimo wszystko, ona i Cliff postanowili wziąć udział w meczu piłki nożnej. Siedzieli w pierwszym rzędzie trybun ,gdy burmistrz McCoy poświęciła nocne wydarzenie na wspomnienie Jasona. Penelope i Cliff przerwali przesłuchanie Cheryl przez szeryfa Kellera. Cliff był niezadowolony ,że jego córka jest podejrzaną w sprawie morderstwa syna. Pomimo niedawnej tragedii para postanowiła wziąć udział w pierwszym corocznym spotkaniu z Taste of Riverdale, w którym Penelope miała krótką kłótnie z Alice Cooper. Penelope była przerażona, ponieważ Alice zagroziła ,że odpisze autopsję Jasona w Rejestrze i opublikuje. Blossomowie zostali przesłuchani przez szeryfa Kellera, gdy kontynuował śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Jasona. Każdy w mieście miał własne podejrzenia, sąsiad podejrzewał sąsiada. Penelopa stała w drzwiach pokoju Jasona obserwując Cheryl, gdy spała w łóżku brata. Kiedy jej córka się obudziła ona powiedziała, że nie będzie już spać w łóżku Jasona. Mimio sprzeciwu Cheryl zabroniła jej roztrząsania śmierci brata. Następnego dnia odbył się pogrzeb Jasona, pochowano go na cmentarzu na terenie Thornhill. Następnie poinformowała szeryfa o liście wszystkich podejrzanych, którą sporządziła wraz z Cliffem, wierzyła, że istnieje bardzo duża możliwość, że zabójca znajdzie się w pomieszczeniu ,w którym stała trumna Jasona przed zakopaniem jej na cmentarzu. Wkrótce po tych zdarzeniach Penelope dowiedziała się o ciąży Polly. Penelope, Cliff i Cheryl spotkali się z Betty u Pop'a w celu omówienia przyszłych planów z Polly i niemowlęciem. Penelope pragnie zaoferować wsparcie emocjonalne, a także finansowe matce jej wnuka. Zapytała, gdzie mieszka Polly, ale Betty nie chciała odpowiedzieć, Penelope przypomniała, że ona i Polly są członkami rodziny Blossom i będą okrutnie chronieni, dopóki grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Penelope zaczęła ,organizowane przez Hermione Lodge, baby shower przeprosinami za thumb|Cheryl i Penelope na baby shower nazwanie Polly nieudolną matką i miała nadzieję, że Polly może jej wybaczyć. Fragment otwarcia prezentu w nocy nadszedł, a Penelope podkreśliła, że Polly otwiera prezent od niej, w środku był miniaturowy koń na biegunach, było to rodzinne dziedzictwo, z którego pradziadek Blossom również korzystał. Ona i [Cheryl złożyły zaproszenie dla Polly, aby pozostała z nimi w Thornhill. Polly nie była do tego chętna, a Alice rozzłościła ta propozycja. Wkrótce ,jednak zgodziła się zamieszkać w domu Blossomów. Polly nie gościła długo u Blossomów ,bo zaczęła podejrzewać ,że rodzina maczała palce w związku ze śmiercią Jasona. Kiedy Penelope z Cliffordem wspólnie obiadowali pewnej nocy, Cheryl weszła do jadalni i oskarżyła go o zabicie Jasona i mogła udowodnić to nagraniem, na którym Jason został zabity. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim szeryf Keller i jego zastępcy przybyli do Thornhill, w tym czasie Penelope i Cheryl skierowały się do stodoły, gdzie Cliff powiesił się.thumb|Cliff Blossom powiesił się. Po pogrzebie męża Penelope i Cheryl wróciły do domu. Penelope zastanawiała się, dlaczego Cheryl płakała, ponieważ zawsze nienawidziła swojego ojca. Kiedy Penelope wróciła do domu, poczuła dziwny zapach, w pokoju, z którego on thumb|Płonący dom Blossomów. dobiegał stała Cheryl ze świecznikiem w ręku. Dziewczyna rzuciła go do benzyny i dom zaczął płonąć. Penelope była przerażona zniszczeniem domu. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= Relacje |-|Cliff Blossom= Związek Cliffa i Penelope Blossom łatwo można zdefiniować jako nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo.thumb Po śmierci Jasona ich związek stał się jeszcze bardziej napięty, ale wciąż stali obok siebie. |-|Cheryl Blossom= Penelope w stosunku do córki jest oschła i zimna.thumb Często nią manipuluje i karci za wspominanie zmarłego brata. Ich rozmowy przeważnie są nieprzyjemne, często wyglądają niemal, jak groźby. Cheryl nie ma oparcia w matce,sama nawet stwierdziła : |-|Alice Cooper= Są wrogo do siebie nastawione od młodości. Ich relacja oparta jest na rywalizacji między sobą. thumb Teraz córka Alice, Polly, jest w ciąży z bliźniaczymi synami syna Penelope, Jasona. Nadal jednak gardzą sobą i często walczą. Na baby shower Poly doszło nawet do rękoczynów. Galeria |-|Sezon 1 = Plik:Zdjęcia_penelope_(1).jpg|thumb Plik:Zdjęcia_penelope_(2).jpg|thumb Plik:Season_1_Episode_2_A_Touch_of_Evil_Cliff_Penelope_2.jpg|thumb Plik:Zdjęcia_penelope_(4).jpg|thumb Plik:Zdjęcia_penelope_(5).jpg|thumb Plik:Zdjęcia_penelope_(6).jpg|thumb |-|Sezon 2 = Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodzina Blossom Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2